


Out of Dark Places

by useyourlove



Series: Dana's Tumblr Drabble Meme of June 12-13, 2014 [5]
Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 11:06:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1776868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/useyourlove/pseuds/useyourlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of my Tumblr drabble meme: Haymitch/Effie for somequeerdistortion</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of Dark Places

He finds her at the end of it, eyes dull and not seeing past the end of her nose. Not much new about that, except the dull. She never was much for anything outside her own little world. But he finds her. How could he not? Locked away in some dank dungeon as if she were responsible for anything. She was barely responsible for herself. (No, that wasn't true. He'd rarely met anyone as commanding in a sugar-confection Capitol-cupcake of a dress.) He held his hand down to her in the darkness, dirty; not so confectionary now. "Come on, princess."


End file.
